Known signal protection schemes include error correction using multiple channels and/or large static buffers. Such systems utilize excessive bandwidth and/or introduce relatively long latency. Although signal protection innovations are not a focus area of the telecommunications industry, improvements that are adopted by the industry have the potential to benefit large groups of consumers.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrical arts. In particular, a signal is protected through the use of a dynamic buffer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some signal protection systems are known. For example, some signal protection systems using dual paths that allow for switching between a failed/failing path and an alternate path are known. These dual path systems consume identical bandwidth on two paths because both paths carry the active feed; one path provides a main signal and one path provides an identical standby signal. Further, some forward error correction schemes are known. Their development has not generally been a focus area of the telecommunications industry, perhaps due to the use of the dual path protection systems mentioned above. But, known systems generally suffer from one or more of hardware complexity, software complexity, high initial cost, high operating costs, large additions to required bandwidth, and signal degradation. Selected embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to one or more of these problems.